How to Survive Teenage Trenton
by Sargant Sarcasm
Summary: What if all the characters were "friends" in high-school? Mind blowing, eh? This is my little try at what it would be like. Some things might be different from the books, but I assure you it's only to help the plot : BABE Formerly known as Babe HS.
1. Welcome to Trenton High!

**A/N: Hey guys, this story has NOTHING to do with Babe. This is just a high-school AU. I'm using Janet Evanovich's characters, personalities, and looks, so all that stuff belongs to her!**

**~Chibi**

High-school: Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and stepped out of my father's Buick. I'm Stephanie Plum. I have brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. I stand at a 5' 6" height and weigh in at a skinny 125 lbs. It was the 27th of August, also known as the first day of my sophomore year. I walked cautiously into my new school that I wasn't quite used to yet. My family had just moved to a new town: Trenton, New Jersey. We lived in a small neighborhood referred to as the 'Burg. We blended right in, or at least my family did. My mother was a homemaker who spent her days cooking and cleaning, and always having dinner on the table at six-o-clock sharp. My father works at the post office and when he comes home he sits in his chair and watches TV until dinner time. My sister, Valerie, was a saint…enough said.

I, on the other hand, was a dreamer. I wanted to spread my wings and fly. I didn't want to become a homemaker, or a saint, or even a wife. Well, maybe a wife, but I didn't want to be a dependent. I was…weird.

I walked to the office in the unfamiliar school and waited for the receptionist the end her call. She smiled at me in a friendly manner.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum. I'm new here, so I was wondering if I could get anyone to show me around. I went to registration, but I honestly can't remember a thing." I informed her.

"Okay, hold on just one second." She smiled once again at me. She looked around the office and picked out a girl who was a couple inches shorter than me, a couple cups bigger than me, and a couple pounds heavier. She had the same blue eyes as me and teased dark hair. "Connie, do you mind showing Ms. Plum here around?"

"No problem," Connie answered with a smile, "I'm Connie Rosolli."

"Stephanie Plum," I greeted her.

"Where you need to go?"

"Algebra with Mrs. Carlton," I answered. And so, Connie helped me find my way through the first day of school. When the last bell of the day ended I had made three friends: Lula, a big black woman with an attitude, Mary Lou, an Italian 5' 5" woman with a soft spot for the quarterback, and Connie. Over all the day wasn't the hell I was expecting. Well, at least until I saw someone leaning up against my father's car.

"Can I help you?" I greeted him. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes and was around 6'. He smiled down at me a smile of a heart throb.

"I heard there was a new girl in town," He raised an eyebrow. "I'm Joe Morelli, and you are?"

"Stephanie Plum," I answered, "Can I get in my car now?"

"Why you want to leave so quick, Cupcake? Do I make you nervous?"

"1. Because I have to go to the store, 2. No, I just don't like you, 3. Don't call me Cupcake."

"You're such a Cupcake," He smirked and stopped leaning on the car, "See you around…Cupcake."

And with that, he was gone. I shook my head and angled myself into my father's car and drove home.

I was about to get out when my cell rang. I read the caller's ID. Mary Lou.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Omigosh! Steph is it true?"

"Mary Lou, calm down. Is what true?"

"That you and Joe Morelli are an item?"

"Of course not. He was leaning on my car after school and I had to shoo him away."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah…?"

"Omigosh! What did you say?"

I repeated our conversation to the gossip queen.

"He likes you!"

"Really? It was barely a conversation!"

"He's in love!"

"Goodbye Mary Lou."

"I hear wedding bells~!"

I hung up and was about go inside when I remembered I had to go to the store and I was on my own for lunch. I cursed under my breath and pointed the Buick towards a little deli called Gio-something or another and collected the essentials.

I headed towards a new diner. It was packed with people from my school. I was about to leave when I heard Morelli behind me.

"Couldn't stay away from me, Cupcake?" He asked with a grin. I took a step back and bumped into Mary Lou's love, the quarterback.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to the Hulk and tried to find a way to escape Morelli.

"C'mon Cupcake, let's sit together."  
"I was actually just leaving," I replied. He simply grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards a table.

"Joe! No! Let me go!" I told him while trying to slap his hand away.

"Morelli," I heard a deep voice behind me. I turned to see a 6' Cuban man with a dark ponytail and dark eyes. His skin was the color of perfect coffee. "Let her go."

"Buzz off Manoso," Morelli growled.

"No, I think Manoso is the one in the right here," One of the Cuban's friends replied. I looked at all of his friends and decided that if I was Joe, I'd let me go. Morelli narrowed his eyes, let me go, and walked away.

"Thanks," I told the Cuban and his friends.

"It's what I do," he answered, "You new around her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Ranger Manoso, and this is Bobby, Tank, Lester, and Cal," He greeted me. He looked like he was thinking about smiling.

"Yo." The one called Tank greeted.

"Hey Beautiful," Lester, the one who intervened with Ranger earlier, smiled at me.

"Hello," Cal smirked at me.

"Hi," Bobby smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Stephanie Plum," I smiled at all of them.

"So what's going on between you and Morelli?" Lester asked me.

"The little ass won't leave me alone," I chuckled.

"Seems like him," Bobby agreed.

"Want us to hurt him for you?" Lester joked…or at least I hoped was joking.

"Nah," I replied and shook my head; "I can handle him."

"Sure," Ranger half-smiled at me, "That's why he was just dragging you to who-knows-where?"

"I had it under control," I answered and tuck a stray curl behind my ear.

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"What? If no one interfered I would've kicked him so hard he'd be eating his nuts for dinner!"

This got Ranger and his friends laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that he would've deserved it 100%!" Lester choked out.

I giggled at that.

"You're cool," Bobby informed me while patting my back, "You want to sit with us?"

"Sure," I smiled at him and followed the guys to their table.

Maybe Trenton wouldn't be so bad after all, I mean; at least now these guys have my back.


	2. Just an Ordinary Day!

**A/N: Omigosh! I'm getting so many reviews on my Babe stories :D I'M FRIEKING OUT! XD**

**Thank you guys!**

Chapter 2: Just an Ordinary Day

I sat down in between Ranger and Cal and Lester, Bobby, and Tank all gathered around the round table we chose. The waitress came up and took the boys' orders, and then looked expectantly at me.

"I'm not hungry," I smiled at her.

"C'mon, Babe," Ranger said to me, "You have to eat something."

"Even if I _was_ hungry," I started, "I left my wallet in my car."

"She'll have some fries," Lester told the waitress who nodded and left.

"I'm not hungry!" I exclaimed to the group of men.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Bobby asked me.

"No," I answered, "But I'm still not hungry."

"I'm paying for those fries," Ranger spoke slowly, "So you're going to eat them."

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Aw look! The beginnings of love!" Lester teased.

I turned and glared at Lester, who laughed.

"You sure you're not from the 'Burg? You got the glare down."

I laughed and shook my head, "I was born here, but we moved to California when I was six," I answered.

"California? But you're so…so…" Cal started.

"Not a Barbie? Real? Down to earth?" I offered.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"I never fit in there," I informed them, "I'm all natural. No color contacts, hair dye, curling iron, bronzer, or diet pills. Apparently that's a rare occurrence, and they never let me forget it."

"Oh?" Lester asked.

"They were all bitches. So what about y'all? Y'all live here all your lives?" I asked the group.

"Pretty much, and we've known each other forever," Lester informed.

"Seems like it," I observed. The food arrived and after half an hour the group decided to split up and go home or the town or whatever. I waved goodbye to the guys and started off to my car when I saw Ranger walking with me. "Your car over here?"

"No," He started, "You have a visitor on yours."

I looked at my car to see Morelli leaning on my car, arms and ankles crossed eyes angry. Shit. I grabbed my phone to call my dad to ask him for a ride to avoid confrontation, but Ranger silently took it from me and led me to the playboy.

"Manoso," Morelli greeted Ranger with a nod.

"Morelli," Ranger mirrored the movement. I looked between the two men and saw some sort of anger reflecting in both of their eyes. I gulped.

"Please get off my car," I ordered Morelli nicely. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"C'mon Cupcake," He cooed, "I just want to play with you~!"

"I need to be home right now, Morelli."

"I can drive you."

"I'm not getting in any car with you driving."

"I could drive you," I heard Ranger say from behind me, "And I'll get Cal to get your car and bring it to your house."

Hm…good offer. I opened my tossed it around in my head and smiled at Ranger. "Thanks, I'd really appreciate that."

He smiled a small, barely there smile and led me to his black Ford truck and opened the passenger side door for me. I buckled myself into my seat belt and watched him get into the driver's side. I smiled at him and gave him directions to my home.

"So, why did your parents just up and move here?" He asked me.

"I don't really know," I admitted, "But, it was mostly because my Grandpa Mazur had a stroke, and my mom realized how far away we were from 'home.' She was so intent on moving here after she figured out that Grandma and Grandpa are old and could die on us any minute."

Ranger just nodded. I looked out the window and watched the unfamiliar landscape.

"So, you're a senior?" I asked him. He glanced at me, but quickly turned his attention back to the road.

"Yeah."

"What are planning to do after you graduate?"

"The jury's still out on that," He pulled up beside the curb, "Here we are."

"Thanks for the ride," I smiled at him.

"No problemo," He smiled a small smile at me and waited until I had gone into my house before pulling away from the curb. What a gentleman…

That night, after getting calls from Connie, Mary Lou, and Lula wanting to know about what happened at the deli, I plopped down on my bed and smiled to myself. School would definitely be easier with Ranger by my side.

_Time skip…one month later._

I was a month into school, and I had fallen into a routine. After the first week of trying to drive my father's Buick and Morelli skulking around it, Ranger had talked me into letting him pick me up for school every morning and drop me off after school. I had gotten really close to Ranger and the guys, and Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou wanted details on mine and Ranger's nonexistent relationship. Morelli and his posse like to try to harass me, but I eventually stopped caring. I was getting by with minimal bullying from cheerleader Joyce Barnhardt, the queen of all bitches. After countless attempts to, ahem, arouse Ranger, she decided to stop wasting her time and try to get rid of "competition." Her words, not mine. I had Connie ask her why she was doing it all and that's how she replied. Poor artificial bitch actually thinks Ranger and I are dating.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Ranger, and I'd date him in a heartbeat, but he doesn't feel the same about me, and our friendship means too much for to me for that to destroy it.

Anyway, so I was a month into school, and I had gone a whole week without any of Joyce's pranks. Good right? Not so much. You see, back in LA, when I was bullied, a week of no pranks = a big prank on Friday. It was Friday.

It was just after gym, my last period of the day. I had taken a shower and wrapped myself in my towel. I turned my locker dial and unlocked my gym locker to find my clothes missing. All I had was my sports bra, underwear, and my gym uniform. I sighed. How cliché? I got my over-the-shoulder bag from my locker and got out my spare change of clothes. I come prepared nasty ass bitches! I pulled on my light green V-neck t-shirt and dark jeans with my tennis shoes.

I trekked out of the gym and gave Joyce a smile and a little finger wave when I saw her perfect O expression. Score one for Stephanie.

I found Ranger leaning up again his truck in the parking lot.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take a shower after gym," I apologized while getting into his truck. I inhaled the scent. It always smelled so good!

"It's okay," He told me after he got in, "Bobby, Lester, and Tank are going out for another lunch, you want to go?"

"Sure!" We started down the road to the deli that we were at when we first met. I turned my phone on and texted my mom I was going out with friends, and then did a mental estimate of how much time I'd have after dinner to do my homework. I came up with about two hours. Math alone took me an hour and a half on a good day. I sighed. I'd have to stay up late. Totally worth it.

"Something wrong?" Ranger's voice made me jump.

"Nah, just figuring out how long it'll take me to do my homework," I answered and put my phone back in my purse.

"You don't seem like the type to especially care about homework," Ranger slid a glance at me with one eyebrow raised.

"I usually don't, but I have to turn in my math assignment. I usually don't, because I have no idea what math wants to do with his ex, but I'm at risk of failing, and I can't do that…" I sighed.

"You don't understand algebra?" Ranger asked, now sounding curious.

"I might have a slight case of dyslexia that doesn't mix me up when I'm reading anymore, but totally screws with my vision when I see numbers and letters and fractions all together."

"I could tutor you, if you want?"

"Sure! I'd appreciate that! Thanks!" I answered with a smile. We pulled into the parking lot and I looked around. Bobby, and Tank were already there, and Les was on his way. I adjusted my bag and opened the passenger door. I trudged into the restaurant after Ranger and we sat down with Tank and Bobby. I ordered a hamburger and fries, and got a grin from all of the guys (an almost smile from Ranger, but it's all the same in my book…). Lester came in and sat between Bobby and me a few moments after I gave my order. He seemed surprised that I was actually eating.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I've just never actually seen you eat," He shrugged.

"Believe or not, I do eat, despite my upbringing in California," I glared at him. I had my algebra book and homework out on the table, trying to decipher the stupid page.

Lester whistled low after I snapped at him, "Bad day?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Les. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just can't figure this stupid-!" I groaned and banged my head on the table.

"Careful," Ranger warned, "You might shake something loose in there."

"Not cool," I warned him, head still on the table. I heard him chuckle and turned my head to glare at him and sighed. "It's not my fault I'm an idiot, it's in my genes…"

"Babe, you are not an idiot. You have—" Ranger started.

"HEH BLEH HEH BLEH BLAH! WE SHALL NOT SPEAK OF THAT!" I growled at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You have what? What do you have?" Les asked.

"I have to pee," I got up and walked to the Ladies Room. I took my phone out and sent a quick text to Ranger.

_I don't want a lot of people to know I have dyslexia, okay? Please, keep this a secret! I will do anything!_

I fixed at my hair and twiddled with my makeup until he texted me back.

_Why? It's not something to be ashamed of…_

I sighed.

_I'll explain it later; just promise me you won't tell BLT!_

_I promise, now are you coming back?_

I took a deep breath and walked out with my usual Stephanie smile. I walked to the table and sat back down. I smiled at the boys and turned to my homework. I tried to concentrate on the problem I was on, but the letters and numbers started coming off the page and dancing around. I took a deep breath and closed the book with the homework in it. I stuffed it into my bag and turned my attention to Bobby, Tank, and Lester arguing about sports teams. I looked over at Ranger to find him looking back at me. I smiled at him and turned back to BLT. Bobby had seen the whole thing and was smiling at me, and because I was feeling especially mature, I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and shook his head, earning us both questioning glances from Lester and Tank.

The waiter came over to our table and gave us our orders. He paused while handing my hamburger to me. He stopped and winked at me with a boyish grin. I smiled at him and turned to my fries. He tugged at my curls and walked away.

"Did…did that guy just touch my hair?" I asked, surprised that he did.

"Beautiful, you cannot tell me that's the first guy you've caught flirting with you! I see a ton at school!" Lester laughed at me, Bobby and Tank joining in.

"…Would it be bad if I said I never noticed them?" I asked sheepishly.

"Babe."

I sighed.

"So you're telling me you never see guys checking you out?" Bobby asked.

"Nope, and I never get asked out, either."

"You have to train her," Tank said to Ranger. He shrugged.

"Maybe," He almost-smiled at me.

**A/N: Wow…um…this took FOREVER to write…So…uh…cream puffs…**

**Love always,**

**Nessa~! :DDDD**


	3. Algebra Lesson!

**A/N: Okay, so lately my bro, Taylor, was reading my stories, because he lost a bet because he's not "manly" (However, he did deny being as swift as a coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon, with all the strength of a raging fire, AND being mysterious as the dark side of the moon. After I asked him those questions, he also accused me of being weird. I asked him if he saw Mulan, and he said no. I continued to inform him his childhood SUCKED…that was completely off topic…) and he informed me that Word has been changing my name from "Nissa" to "Nessa" at times. Word gets on my frieking nerves. So, I'm sorry for the confusion. My name is NISSA not NESSA, thank you very much! Also, I'm going to be a freshman next year, so my algebra skills are very limited, so I have NO IDEA WHAT I'M FRIEKING TALKING ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DDDD:**

Chapter 3: Algebra Lesson

"So, where do you want your lesson? My place or yours?" Ranger asked as we piled into his truck.

"Mine, my mom would flip if she found out I was at a guy's house," I answered and put on my seat belt. He chuckled and put the key in the ignition, "What?"

"Why would your mom flip out?" He asked me. I looked at him and debated to whether to tell him or not. I mean, I barely know the man, and you don't exactly tell a stranger your sister was almost raped when you were little. Even if that stranger was Ranger…hey, those rhyme. But he's Ranger, he probably knows already. He knows everything. If only those "men" in Mulan saw Ranger. They'd see mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Hehe…I made a Disney reference. God I need a life!

"Because she's a mom and I'm a teenage girl," I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Plus, she wants to meet the man who's been giving me rides."

"Babe, you looked like you were having a whole conversation with yourself," If you only knew, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes, yes there is. However, I am bound to a secrecy agreement. If all involved parties shut the hell up about it, no emotional breakdowns shall be had. If one of the parties betrays the victim, they must give away their soul," I looked at him seriously, trying to fight a grin off my face.

"Who's the victim?"

"SECRECY!"

"Who?"

"DON'T TEMPT ME! YOU ARE A DEVIL CHILD!" Ranger tipped his back in his seat and laughed. Whoa, RANGER COULD LAUGH? HOLY SHIT!

"Babe," He said with an amused expression.

"Ranger," I said with a totally-not-real-seriousness-and-very-bad-poker-face.

"So who is it?"

"Me," I shrugged.

"There's your loop hole. You being the victim, you can share with any trusted curious parties who would be willing to find and rescue your soul if necessary."

I bursted out laughing, "I'm sorry, Ranger, but I'm as mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

"Babe, did you just reference Mulan?"

"Ranger, did you just admit to watching the Disney Warrior Princess Movie: Mulan?"

"Well played, Babe."

"Much obliged," I smiled at his and realized we were at my place. I opened the car door and collected my bag. "Oh and Ranger?"

"Yeah?" He answered, standing next to me, holding the car door open.

"My grandmother is coming over for dinner tonight. Beware, she is slightly…eccentric," I warned him and stepped out of the way while he shut the door.

"Eccentric?"

"Don't be surprised if she comments on your…ahem…package." I swear I saw Ranger pale as he followed me to the front door.

"My package?" He asked with equal parts amusement and weariness in his voice. I smiled at him and plunged my key into the door knob. I unlocked the door and opened it easily. I walked into the foyer with Ranger on my heels. I looked around the room and saw my father reading his newspaper in his chair.

"Hey Daddy! This is Ranger, he's been the guy who has been giving me rides around and now he's going to try to cure my idiocy. Ranger, this is my father," I introduced them. My father gave Ranger the once over and nodded approvingly. I have the father seal of approval.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Plum," Ranger greeted him politely.

"It's Frank, nice to meet you, too, Ranger," Daddy smiled at him. He turned his attention to me, "Your mother is in the kitchen preparing dinner. She made chocolate chip cookies this afternoon."

I turned and ran to through the dining room to our kitchen, where my mother was stirring gravy. Ranger chuckled and walked leisurely behind me. I was half way through my first cookie when he walked into the room.

"Mom, this is Ranger, I told you about him, remember? Ranger this is my mom," I spoke with a mouth full of cookie.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, where are your manners!?" My mother yelled at me. I swallowed my cookie and mumbled an apology, "Hello, Ranger. I'm Ellen. Do you have any other name I could call you?"

"My real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, call me whatever you'd like," He responded with a smile and an amused face in my direction.

"I like Carlos," My mother faked a smile.

"Anyways, Ranger is tutoring me in algebra so—"

"Stephanie, you don't have to trouble this young man with your stupidity! Your sister has helped you with math for years! Honestly, why can't you just learn it by yourself?" She interrupted me. I started to remind her about the dyslexia when she cut me off again, "And don't try to sell me that disability crap! That doctor just wanted to get paid. The only thing wrong with you is your lack of intelligence!"

"Either way," Ranger interrupted her, "Stephanie is now my friend, and I don't want her to fail. Is there a quiet area for us to study, Steph?"

"The back yard, or my room," I answered with a grateful smile.

"Your room is climate controlled," He reminded me.

"True," I answered him and grabbed his hand to lead him to my girly room. I sat down with my legs crossed on my bed and patted the area in front of me to tell Ranger to sit. He almost-smiled and complied.

"So, what's up with your mom?"

"I'd rather not answer that," I answered him cryptically. He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, "Okay, okay…my mother is very obsessed with blending into society, and I don't really blend well. I've always been bullied, hurt, adventurous, and overall just plain different, which was only accentuated by my seemingly perfect sister, Valerie. So, when I was diagnosed with dyslexia, my mom kinda lost it, and yelled at me for an hour telling me I was made to make her life hell. That if I wasn't born she'd be able to be normal. That I needed to stop being such an idiot and be more like Saint Valerie. After that it became Valerie this, Valerie that. Valerie's so perfect. Valerie got married. Valerie moved back to California with her perfect lawyer husband. *chuckle* She even uninvited me to the photo shoot when we had Christmas cards made. So, my mother and I have had a rather…rocky relationship since I was diagnosed two years ago," I finished.

"Babe," I was beginning to understand these 'Babe's! This one said 'How could a mother do that to her child?' I gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, Ranger, now…algebra!"

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FIN! :DDD **

**~Chibi!**


	4. Rachel!

**A/N: Hey guys, I know you guys aren't exactly used to me updating in a reasonable amount of time, but I just got inspiration while listening to Taylor Swift songs. I listen to those way too much…Anyway, so school is starting soon, so I don't know if I'll be updating less (because I'll have more homework ****that I won't do…****) or more (because I'll have the laptop more ****using the "I have homework that I need to do on the computer as an excuse****), so yeah…**

**A commercial just came on TV for the Doodle Dome (yes, I use Disney Channel as background noise, don't frieking judge me!) and I swear it said dildo… *sigh***

Chapter 4 (I think…): The _Other _Girl.

After the lesson Ranger was able to leave before dinner using the excuse that his mother needed him. I waved him goodbye and sat down at the table in between my mother and Grandma.

"So, who was the hunk in black?" Grandma Mazur asked me.

"Ranger, he's…kind of my best friend," I answered between bites of lasagna.

"Kind of? Oh! I get it! You _love _him!" She cooed.

"I might sort of like him a little bit."

"You're in love!"

"Mother!" My mom ended the conversation.

_The Next Monday_

I walked down the school hallway to my locker. It was crowded and I had to swallow the baby barf that came up every time I saw a couple locking lips. _Get a room…_

I twirled my code into the lock on my locker and opened the dark blue door. I was looking for my French book when Lester came up next to me.

"Hey Beautiful," Lester greeted me as I jumped about fifteen feet in the air.

"Les! You scared me! So, what's up?" I asked after my heart started beating at a normal pace.

"Have you seen Ranger?"

"No," I said to him as I shoved my books into my bag, closed my locker, and looked at Lester, "Why? What's going on?"

"Well, we went to a party on Saturday and him and this girl, Rachel, really hit it off," Lester smiled a wolf smile down at me. I swallowed and smiled back at him.

"Good for him. I'll text you if I spot him," I replied.

"No need, I see him," Lester laughed, looking over my head past me. I turn around to see another couple lip locking, except this time it was Ranger. I swallowed and turned by to Lester.

"Well, let's them some privacy. We have French right now, anyway. Let's not be late," I led the way upstairs, not caring if Lester was actually following me or not. I opened the door and sat next to Mooner, my best ex-stoner friend. He looked at me and smiled, turned back to the board, and then did a double take at me with a confused face.

"Yo dudette, what's wrong?" He asked with a concerned face.

"It's nothing, but thanks for asking, Mooner," I forced a smile at him.

"D'accord, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis ici si vous avez besoin de parler," He reminded me. (Okay, but remember I'm here if you need to talk.)

"Je le ferai. Merci lune," I smiled a genuine smile at him. (I will. Thanks moon.)

"No problem, dudette. It's what I do," He smiled back at me.

_After School—Lester POV. (At a family thing with Lester after dropping Stephanie off)_

"Man, dude, I think I actually got it right with Rachel," He almost-smiled (as Steph calls it) at me.

"Good for you, man. But I have to know, bro, what's going on between you and Beautiful?" I asked while snatching some potato chips from a bag in his room. I remembered how crushed she looked when she saw Ranger and Rachel. It was as if someone got her a puppy and then took it away the moment she got attached.

"I don't know, man…but, I feel awkward around her since Rachel and I started going out. When I gave her a ride back to her house she didn't even say anything to me. She just waved goodbye," I sighed and shook my head.

"Man, I think Steph might like you," I informed my clueless cousin.

"Nah man, even if she did…I couldn't risk screwing it up and not having her in my life. I mean, she's just so...so amazing. She trusts me, man. She told me a secret that even Mary Lou doesn't know," Ranger smiled sadly at me, "I can't risk hurting her."

"But you can risk hurting Rachel?"

"Man, don't pull out that card. Rachel means a lot to me," He countered back at me.

"Really, man, really?" I asked him. He stayed silent and turned his attention to his homework.

_Two Weeks Later at School (Lunch)—Steph POV_

I sat down at my usual table in between Les and Lula. Ranger was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, where's Ranger?" I asked as I sat down.

"He ditched us to sit with _Rachel _and the other _cheerleaders_," Bobby grumbled. I looked at him, then Tank.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," Connie piped in. I turned and looked at the table with the cheerleaders and football (except for Lenny, who has taken to sitting with us) team, and sure enough there was the Cuban who had stolen my heart. I scoffed and shook my head turning back to my friends.

"Well, guys. We've officially been ditched. First he stops hanging out with us after school, then he doesn't even say anything to us, now he doesn't even _eat_ with us," I rolled my eyes.

"He still givin' you rides, white girl?" Lula asked.

"Well, yes, but…he's been bringing Rachel and her friends more and more," I answered, "I'm going to tell him that I'll start taking my father's old Buick."

"We're officially cutting all ties, eh?" Tank asked.

"I think we have to," Lenny cut in, "He's not the same Ranger he used to be. I mean, he was so much happier this year; I thought he might actually have finally started to…you know…have emotions."

"I guess all good things have to come to an end," Mary Lou looked down at her salad.

"Yeah," I choked out, "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." I got up from my seat and started to the hall. I was almost to the door when Joyce stopped me.

"Hey skank, out to cry about losing your man?" She bobbed her head back and forth with a single hand on her hip.

"No, I have to pee. I'm going to that place where you throw up every day after lunch," I informed her with a smile. I was so not in the mood to back down like I usually do.

"Don't hate on her because you're jealous you were replaced," Rachel said from behind her.

"I don't hate on her because I'm jealous; I hate on her because she stole my clothes, continuously tries to embarrass me, poured tomato soup on me when she claimed I smelled like a skunk, calls me a whore religiously, and is all together a total bitch, now if you'll excuse me, I have to pee."

"What's your problem? You think you're so special? You think you can get away with calling _me _that?" Joyce yelled angrily.

"I JUST WANT TO FRIEKING PEE!"

"Back off, skanky 'ho! You start somethin' with the white girl we all get involved. Now go back to yo little white ass back to yo white friends and leave her the hell alone," Lula piped up.

"What, your little fat whore sticking up for you, now?" Rachel countered.

"What did you call her?" I growled.

"A little. Fat. Whore," Rachel paused between each word.

"Rachel, stop," Ranger warned her from their table.

"No, if this bitch thinks she can take me, let her have herself a shot," She yelled back to him arrogantly. I had had enough, so I did the most sensible thing I could think of. I narrowed my eyes, clenched my fists, and lunged at the little bitch. I caught her at her waist and brought us tumbling down. I clawed at her face and she pulled at my hair. We tumbled around until I was lifted by my arm by a very angry Cuban.

"Who started this?" He asked me with still deep angry voice.

"Joyce," I mumbled.

"Then how did you and my girlfriend end up rolling around on the floor?"

"They wouldn't let me pee, besides I don't have to answer to you," I ripped my arm out of his grip and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Unfortunately I was followed.

Fortunately it was by Lester, not Ranger.

"Hey Beautiful, you okay?" He asked with a gentle voice. I sniffled and nodded while looking away; not being able to meet his eyes. He put a single finger under my chin and turned my face to him. After studying it he opened his mouth again, "How about I take Ranger's place giving you a ride? It'd be no problem, and it'd be a good excuse to spend more time with you."

"I don't know, Les," I started.

"At least today, Beautiful. I don't trust you not to break Rachel's neck today," He insisted softly.

"Okay," I relented.

"Now go pee, before Ranger comes out here," Lester pushed me in the direction of the bathroom. I walked in and took care of business. After washing my hands I looked in the mirror. I had a bleeding scratch across my nose and the beginnings of a bruise above my right eyebrow. I ran a paper towel under the water to dampen it a little bit and patted my nose. I hissed away from the pain, but sucked it up and washed off my nose. There wasn't anything I could do for my bruise, but the scratch had stopped bleeding, so I journeyed back into the hallway. I found Ranger leaning up against the wall by the cafeteria door. His jaw was clenched and though seemingly calm, I could tell he was fuming.

"I know you're there, Stephanie, don't run in the other direction. I can run faster than you," He told me.

Damn, "I wasn't going to, Ranger. My lunch and bag is still in the cafeteria. The only way to get my prize is through you. Now what do you want?"

"To apologize for Rachel. She was out of line, and I'm apologizing for her."

"Okay, now get out of my way," I told him. He raised an eyebrow, "You came to apologize. You did. But, I'm not forgiving her. _She_ didn't apologize, you did. A secondhand apology is genuine. I can't accept a not genuine apology. Now, I have to go to lunch. With _my friends."_

I walked past him and into the cafeteria. I smiled at my friends and sat down. We ate our lunches without further interruptions, and I have to say; it was getting easier to be Ranger-less.

After school I went to the parking lot to look for Lester when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Morelli with a smug look on his face.

Damn…

**A/N: CLIFF-HANGER BITCHES! XDDD**

**Well, I'll write you next time—**

**Love always, **

**~Nissa :3**


	5. Morelli! Could Things Get Any Worse?

**A/N: Hey y'all, sorry for the cliff-hanger…please still love me, I'm adorable.**

Chapter 5: Morelli… *sigh*

"Joe! I haven't seen you in forever! Wow, you have a strong grip," I swallowed and stalled for time until Lester came out of the school.

"Heard you and Manoso had a little fight, eh Cupcake?" He spat at the word "Manoso" as if he was saying the name of his nemesis…although that might not be too far off the mark.

"Ranger and I are choosing to no longer be associated with each other, if that's what you mean. And not trying to be rude, but you smell like alcohol. A lot of alcohol," I commented.

"Eh, I was at a party last night. Listen, Cupcake, I like you. You're cool. You make it a point to put out there that you're not cheap. I'm just asking for a few dates," He smiled drunkenly at me. I tried to shrug out of his grip, but he only made it to where I'd have bruises in the morning.

"Look, I appreciate the offer and all, but I'm sort of busy a lot between school and tutoring and my friends, so…sorry," I shrugged and gave him a pained smile. It didn't click that with Ranger out of the picture I wouldn't be getting tutoring anymore until later…

"All I need is one night to prove that you don't need Manoso, Cupcake."

"I don't need Manoso, you're right. I certainly don't want him either. I'd rather roll around in garbage. However, I'd rather hang out with Manoso than you."

"Why you resisting everybody?" I heard a deep masculine voice behind me. I turned my head to see a buffed up boxer kid that I recognized to be Benito Ramirez; our boxing champion.

Double shit.

"Hey Benito," I sighed.

"Hey sweetie, you want to go for a ride with the champ and the Stallion?"

"Not really," I answered sweetly and kicked Morelli where it hurts. I ducked away from Ramirez's hand after Morelli went down. I got my stun gun out of my bag and stunned the hell out of him. He went down like a pile of bricks. I stunned him a second time and Morelli twice for good measure. About ten seconds later Les walked into the parking lot.

"Hey Beautiful sorry I'm late—what happened to Morelli and Ramirez?" He asked as he strolled over to me.

"Nothing I will admit without a lawyer present. And on a completely unrelated topic we might want to leave before they wake up."

"Come on, Beautiful, my car is over here," He laughed and led me by the hand to his nice cherry red Mustang. I stood there looking at it. I think I might've drooled.

"Damn Beautiful, most of the time girls look at _me _that way, not my_ car,_" He joked. I wiped the small bit of drool off my chin and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Can I drive it?" I asked with full batting of eyelashes.

"Oh no! No. No, no, no, no, no. N. O."

"Please?" I asked leaning against him so that my chest was to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You don't even know where I live," I purred while informing him.

"Beautiful, if you stay on me like this I will have no problem taking you _home," _He informed me while wrapping his arms around my waist, "Besides, Ranger is watching. And I think he's jealous."

"He is?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, he is."

"Are you afraid of your big bad cousin?" I purred with my lips on his.

"Are you trying to get him jealous or trying to drive my car?" He asked me with physical proof that my seduction was working poking against my belly.

"Honestly? A little bit of both," I answered while kissing his ear.

"They're both working," A slightly out of breath Lester informed me. I grinned and took his lips with mine. I kissed him at first with hell's fire, and then gently, then fire, then gentleness; I was teasing him, "You are a devil woman," He informed me and started kissing me back.

A throat being cleared made me jump and back off of him. I turned around to see a thoroughly pissed off Ranger.

"Steph, if you're finished, the car is waiting," He informed me with venom laced through his voice.

"Actually, Ranger, Lester has offered to start being my driver," I turned to him and kissed his chin, "Isn't that right, Les?"

"Uh…yeah. I did, didn't I?" He seemed slightly frazzled. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his arm.

"So, thanks, Ranger, but we're all good here. After all, your bitch—I mean girlfriend—can't stand me. So I guess I'll see you around."

He nodded and walked off with a blank face. I opened the driver door and took the guys out of Lester's pocket.

"Either I drive, or I steal your car," I informed him.

"You can drive the damn car if you promise me one thing," His eyes bore into mine with a serious expression.

"Sure, what?" I asked innocently.

"Never start something like that if you can't finish it. I don't mind being used to make Ranger jealous—and we both know he deserves it—but don't kiss me like _that_ when you don't mean it," He explained as we both got into the car.

"I'm sorry, Les. I didn't mean to lead you on," I kissed his cheek, "If it makes you feel better I just gave you my first kiss," I informed him while putting on my sunglasses. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're a naturally," He breathed out, "Want to go get some pizza?"

"Nah, I don't have tutoring for algebra with Ranger anymore, so I need more time for homework. I'm sorry," I glanced at him with an apologetic look.

"No problem, Beautiful," He wolf smiled at me.

"Hey, Les?" I asked him after I parked his car at the curb of my house.

"Yes, Beautiful?" He answered me.

"Do you really think Ranger's actually changed into…that ass?" I asked him with my eyebrows knitted together.

"I think out of all of us the only one who can answer that is the only who can bring him back; you."

"I don't know…"

"Beautiful, he loves you. The bitch was a handy excuse for him to use so that he wouldn't hurt or get hurt and he wouldn't have to face up to his feelings."

I sighed and shook my head, "Thanks for letting me drive your car. See you tomorrow," I waved him goodbye and walked into my house and up to my room managing somehow not to fall apart until I closed my door. My phone vibrated with a text message from Lester.

_You can't teach this guy how to love you the way you want to be loved. You have to wait for him to figure it out in his own time. Until then, he'll mess up and be stupid, but don't give up; he's that one guy that you love, hate, and can't live without. So suffer through the thorns and watch the rose between you two called love bloom, got it Beautiful?_

I smiled and wiped away my tears.

_I got it. Thanks Les. I can always count on you._

**A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHA LOVE…uh…let's see there's Ranger, Steph, Les, Rachel, Ramirez, and Morelli…so it's an um…LOVE HEXAGON XDDD**

**I love you guys, I'll update soon ****maybe.**

**~Nissa :3**


	6. Yes! Yes They Could!

**A/N: Hey guys haven't seen you in a while. Uh…yeah so I just figured out that school is starting a week earlier than I expected, so…I want to punch something in the face…with a chair…made out of Nokias…held by Chuck Norris. **

**[Your mind=BLOWN]**

**So yeah, I'm pretty pissed.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JANET EVANOVICH'S CHARACTERS…they're simply my puppets…I'm borrowing them indefinitely.**

Chapter 6: Confrontment.

_Ranger POV_

I have no right to be pissed. I really didn't. I mean, I know this, but since when has LOGIC defined my life. Since before I met her. Stephanie Plum is the most frustrating situation I've ever met. And I just can't get out of it. I'm tangled up in her, and I can't get enough.

But I chose Rachel. So I didn't have a right to be pissed when she chose Lester. But I was.

Go figure.

Maybe it's the fact Lester's the only one—besides me of course—that knows how I feel about my Babe.

Hm…I wonder if she _really _is still _MY _Babe. I sat at the foot of bed and counted the minutes. It's been 28 minutes since I saw her and Lester. Lester should be home any minute.

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"It's open," I responded. My Abuela opened the door and looked at me for a second.

"Why have you been home so early lately? You don't seem happy being here," She asked with a heavy Spanish accent.

"I'm too busy…I've been too…I'm an idiot, Abuela, that's why," I answered her.

"Carlos, you are not _estupido_. Sometimes all of us make stupid decisions, but you're only _estupido_ when you don't fix it. Now, tell your Abuela what happened. I might have some advice, if you're lucky."

"Abuela…I, I messed up with this wonderful girl. She was my best friend, even though I hadn't known her very long, and she stole my heart. I really care about her, but I chose Rachel over her. And I think it really hurt her. I couldn't handle seeing her so sad, so I stopped hanging out with her and our group, and started hanging out with Rachel's group. But Rachel seems to know how I feel about Steph, and she constantly bullies her. I used to always give Steph rides home, but today…today she told me that Lester could relieve me of my duty to her. And she kissed Lester. I know I don't have any right to be hurt…but I am. I'm being a major ass," I explained while my Abuela listened intently.

"Carlos, believe me when I say this; whatever hurt you're feeling, she feels twice that amount when she's around you. Girls are…easily hurt. She's trying to fill a void by using Les. She's hurt and confused and angry with you too. She probably used Lester to make you jealous. My overall advice is this: dump the bitch and go back to your friends and this nice Steph. I love you Carlos, dinner will be ready early today," Abuela kissed the top of my head and turned to get out of my room. She turned to face me and gave me one last tidbit before leaving, "Oh and Carlos? Get your head out of your ass and call the girl!"

"Yes ma'am."

_Steph POV_

"Dad, where are you going?" I asked when I saw my father with his olive duffel bag thrown over his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin, I'm so sorry. The Army needs me right now. I'm being called out on a mission," He pulled me close to him into a bear hug.

"No!" I whispered, "No, you…you almost didn't make it back last time…you can't go," I whimpered in his arms while tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I'll be back in three months tops. I'll be home for Christmas, Pumpkin, I promise."

And he was gone.

I stared at the spot where he was with my mouth slightly agape and tears running down my cheeks. I walked up to my room and sat at the foot of my bed.

My dad was playing with death again.

And who knows who's going to win?

I flopped back on my bed and listened to my mom's loud sobs from downstairs. I looked at the top drawer of my nightstand.

I moved silently to the nightstand and stared at the bittersweet object in front of me. It was still stained with my dried blood from the last time. I'd been more and more tempted to use it again since the day Ranger and Rachel hooked up.

Now the urge was nearly unbearable.

I slowly raised my right hand to grasp the blade but was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I answered weakly without looking at the callout.

"Babe," Ranger's voice answered me with alertness, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered and shut the drawer, "Nothing I can't handle. Uh…it's funny you called, I kind of wanted to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"Uh yeah…um…I'm sorry for earlier. I was trying to persuade Les to let me drive his mustang. It was inappropriate for me to kiss him in front of you."

"It's fine, Babe, I just wanted to call and tell you that…I'm breaking up with Rachel."

"What? Why!?"

"I have feelings for someone else, and I miss my friends."

"That…that's sweet."

"Babe, I'm serious, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Babe?"

"…It's a long story."

"I got time."

"I have to cook tonight, I don't have time."

"Why do you have to cook tonight?"

"Why the hell not?" I muttered to myself before taking a deep breath, "My dad is a veteran. From time to time, though, if there is something going on that he specializes in, he gets sent out on missions for the government. Every time he goes my mom shuts down and I have to take care her. And it's getting worse because last time her left, he almost didn't come back. Usually I'd call my sister, but I really need a distraction so I don't do anything stupid again."

"Again?" Batman sounded worried.

"Yes, I uh…I used to maybe sort of kinda cut. I don't do it anymore! I promise!"

"I'll be right over with Chinese takeout."

"Thanks Ranger, that really means a lot."

**TADA! :DDD I AM FRIEKING HIGH AS A KITE :DDD**

**On my meds…fun :3**

**(With school coming up I have to actually start taking my meds, and one which I refer to as Snuffleoffagus makes me REALLY HYPER! XDDD)**

**~BDA**


	7. Chinese is Food For the SOUL!

**A/N: SHE'S ALIVE! :DDD Hey peeps! So, I'm back from my leave, but I started school and I'm in a choir now so I'm SUPER busy, but I'm hoping to upload SOMETHING again by...laaaateerrr...**

**Anywhore, I just finished reading Spooky Plum (in a total of eight hours, I do remind you...and having to cook a meal, and practice my choir music in the middle of that!) and I fell in love with Diesel like I love Kid Flash...**

**SO! I'm adding Diesel into this story...**

**God he's sexy in my imagination...like a Swiss Ranger...**

**My brain just exploded...**

**TO THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 7: Chinese is Food for the Soul.

Ranger POV

I can't believe my Babe used to cut! I grabbed my black leather jacket and called out to my Abuela I wouldn't be home for dinner. She smiled and shook her head.

I passed Les in the foyer. He took one look at me and smiled, mumbling something about finally getting my head out of my ...

I grabbed my keys and hopped into my truck. I drove to the Chinese place and ordered three little things of orange chicken, fried veggies, and fried rice.

Don't worry Steph, I thought, I'm on my way.

Steph POV.

I sat on the couch in a sort of Twilight Zone to where I was aware, but not awake. Like when you're sleeping in class, but you hear every single word the teacher says. I was vaguely aware of the fact that someone knocked on my door, but actually came to when my phone rang.

"Yeah?" I answered half-heartedly.

"I'm at your door, you're not answering," Ranger's voice rang into my ear.

"Yeah, sorry. I was..ah...spacing out I guess," I apologized and flipped my phone shut. I opened the door for the hunky Cuban and shuffled him into the dining room. I took one box of each-orange chicken, fried rice, and fried veggies-and brought them to my mom.

"Mom?" I whispered at her door.

"Stephanie?" She answered between sniffles.

"Ranger brought us some food, I'll leave it on your nightstand," I put the promised food on her oak nightstand and didn't wait for an answer before leaving her bedroom.

I chose one of the orange chicken things and used a chopstick to stab the chicken on top and plopped it in my mouth, resulting in a satisfied moan.

"So, want to watch a movie?" Ranger suggested, leading me into the living room.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I would love to," I smiled and answered him.

Everything was good, Dad was safe, Ranger was back, and I had good food. So why did I still have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach?

2 months later!

General POV.

It was Friday, November 30th, and Stephanie had a VERY BAD FEELING. Her father used to tell her to trust her instincts, but she didn't want to trust her instinct on this one. She needed to talk about it, but she didn't know who she should talk to. She wouldn't take it to her friends-they would worry too much. Her mother was just getting out of her depression-telling her would crush her. So, she chose the only person she could trust a 24 year-old, veteran, drama/English/Orchestra teacher/tutor, her Dad's ex-mentee in the Army, Cameron Tesla. Ms. Tesla was her dad's ex-army buddy and happened to now teach at Steph's school, and had been insistent on Stephanie promising to allow her to help while her dad was gone. She was short, at 5' 2", but had a nice figure. Her hair was light brown and cut chin length with long swoopy bangs, always straightened with a braid in it and her eyes were a thousand colors. There was a bet going on about how long she would keep denying Coach Diesel's advances. Most people didn't know she did like him back, or that she's known him since she herself was in the Army with him. She, like Steph's father, wasn't actively in the Army but when her specialties were needed, she was called.

Stephanie knocked softly on Ms. Tesla's door during her lunch period. Tesla opened her door to reveal a worried teenager with a sloppy ponytail, an olive green T-shirt, and faded dark jeans. The teacher was wearing a white dressy tank top with a hot pink and black design on it, a black blazer, dark blue skinny jeans, and black high heel ankle boots.

"Steph, come in, come in. What's wrong?" The teacher led Stephanie into her office and shoved a bottle of water her direction before sitting behind her desk.

"Well, I have a...very bad feeling...about my father," Steph choked out. This got the teacher's attention.

"What about your father?" Tesla asked softly.

"I don't think he's coming back."

**CLIFFHANGER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Well, I'll see you guys later!**

**~Nissa!**


	8. IM

**A/N: I'm alive…*pokes arm* y'know…I think….**

**Anyway, without further ado!**

HTSTT Chapter 8: IM!

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Newton's second law of motion. So for her father's action of requesting to stop the missions, the army's reaction was to send him out on a suicide mission with false information. For the army's action of sending him out on a suicide mission with false information and getting him killed, his daughter, Stephanie Plum, raised hell about sending men with families out on missions. For Stephanie Plum raising hell, Cameron Tesla backed her up, with a more important opinion then a high-school student. For Cameron Tesla backing up Stephanie Plum, the problem went to head honchos. For the problem going to the head honchos, Stephanie Plum and Cameron Tesla were requested in D.C. on official business.

And that would be why our favorite pair of mentor/mentee, teacher/student, should've-been-mother/should've-been-daughter was in an airplane, first class, to Washington D.C. to meet with the head of Special Forces, Matthew McClintok.

Cameron sat in the seat closer to the aisle, reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe, seemingly calm. She wore a simple dark grey business suit with a white blouse and a tiny golden cross necklace. Her hair was pinned back expertly with no rebelling strands; a feat Stephanie would never be able to master. Over all, she was ready for business.

Stephanie sat looking out the window; numb. Her spirits had fallen since the—ahem—incident with her father. Even her hair was too down to cause trouble. Her blue eyes were dull and listless, her pulled back hair seemed monotonous, and her smile, while very rare, was fake. She wore black skinny jeans, a light grey blouse, and a red blazer. She was ready for anything. She tapped away on her laptop chatting with Ranger and Les over IM.

_LIKEABAWSE (Les): Hey Steph! How you holding up?_

_WonderWoman (Steph): Haven't landed yet. Will in…I dunno how long, but eventually. _

_Batman (Guess): Shouldn't you be doing your homework?_

_WonderWoman: I'm typing an essay while I'm doing this._

_Batman: Not you, Lester. He's failing English._

_LIKEABAWSE: I finished my English homework._

_Batman: History._

_LIKEABAWSE: Done._

_WonderWoman: French?_

_LIKEABAWSE has signed off_

Steph chuckled to herself and shook her head.

_Batman: Nicely done, Babe, proud of you._

_WonderWoman: I try (:_

_Batman: typing…_

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to put up your laptop," A flight attendant asked with fake politeness.

"Yeah, sorry," Steph replied.

_WonderWoman: I have to go. I'll get back on around say…six?_

_Batman: Yeah, talk to you then._

_WonderWoman: Later._

_Batman: Babe._

(Ranger)

I sighed and closed my laptop mentally going over my homework. Or I tried, at least. I couldn't get my Babe out of my mind. She wasn't herself. I could tell. She was depressed. She tried to look happy, but fake smiles don't look good on her. We could all tell. I ran my hand over my face and looked out the window. There was nothing I could do for Steph, but I could help others like her before they lose what she lost.

I could join the Army and I could go on missions in the place of men with families and wives.

In fact I was already in ROTC; the Army isn't exactly a leap of faith.

I knew my life plan.

I just didn't know how to tell Steph.


End file.
